Sin
by ToadPatrol
Summary: This fanfiction is a crossover and the Disney XD No More version of Code Lyoko. The ride of all time is here and they're on the way to stop Fur Foot and Panther Cap at all costs in the hope of killing the legendary EVE.
1. Prologue

(at the house)

Child: Did you see that?

Mother: Don't go too far.

(inside)

Child: Ah, she's cute. What should I call her?

Papa: What about Mrs. Fun, it means a angry mother.

Mother: Do you like her?

Child: Thank you.

Papa: It's like math, I'll show you.

Child: Mama?

(6 years later, at the Hermitage)

Child: (open) Papa, I'm going to my room.

(at her room)

Police: (tires screech) Hey, freeze!

Child: Papa!

Papa: What is it?

Child: The police are here.

Papa: I know. Do you know where Mrs. Fun is?

Child: Yes.

Papa: Come quickly.

(at downstairs)

Child: Oh, no!

Papa: This way. There.

(at the lab)

Child: Where are we?

Papa: In my lab. Come on.

Child: Where.

Papa: To the world that you and I will be safe.. forever. See you in a minute.

Child: See you in a minute, papa.

(one month later)

Oopsy Bear: Ready to roll?

Earth Star: Ready.

Prologue Ended.


	2. Teddygozilla

(at the highway)

Oopsy Bear: The main targets is Panther Cap and Fur Foot, when hearing their thoughts.

Earth Star: Good. I can just dance.

Oopsy Bear: That's good.

(at the room)

Oopsy Bear: Here it is, my room at college.

Earth Star: You have your room?

Oopsy Bear: Yes, and your bed is in here with your toadstool poster.

Earth Star: Cool.

Oopsy Bear: Oh, and one more thing, your friend wants to speak with you.

Earth Star: Okay. (on phone) Yes? I understand, Oyster. What, I have to speak with Elf Cup. Okay, bye. (hangs up) I better go talk to Elf Cup at the mall. See you.

Oopsy Bear: Okay, careful.

(at the factory)

Oopsy Bear: Let's see... No! (boots up) What, a kid? Who're you? Are you Gaia?

(at the gym)

Oopsy Bear: Earth Star, where are you?

Earth Star: Here.

Oopsy Bear: Listen, I discovered a factory with a supercomputer in it, and a kid named Gaia is on this virtual world.

Earth Star: I didn't know that.

(at the Mountain Sector inside the tower)

Gaia: I'm going to the Desert Sector.

(at the room)

Oopsy Bear: Uh-oh. The bear has been possessed. Run!

Earth Star: You okay?

Oopsy Bear: It's the bear is trying to kill me!

Earth Star: Hurry, to the factory.

(at the factory)

Oopsy Bear: Hurry before the teddy bear is going to kill me.

(at the Desert area)

Oopsy Bear: All I have is a AK-47 and a grenade launcher.

Earth Star: Mine has a FAMAS and a grenade launcher like you as well as the sniper just in case it takes no damage.

Oopsy Bear: Cool. I better warn Gaia.

(at the classroom)

Kid: The teddy bear is here! Run for it!

Girl: Run!

(at the principal's office)

Principal: What is it you two?

Kid: The teddy bear is here to crush me.

(at the rock in the area)

Oopsy Bear: Gaia!

Gaia: You're here.

Oopsy Bear: The tower is this way.

Gaia: Sure thing, kid.

Oopsy Bear: Take this! (gunfire)

(inside the tower)

Gaia: I'm in there, I gotta shut down the teddy bear.

(at the stadium)

Kid: Run! The teddy bear is after me!

(shutting down the tower)

Computer: Kula.

Gaia: Kula Diamond.

Computer: Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

(inside the stadium)

Kid: That's was close. The teddy bear has been shut down.

(tower turned off)

Gaia: Tower deactivated.

(end)

Oopsy Bear: Return to the past now!

(at the room)

Earth Star: Thank goodness the real name is Kula Diamond.

Oopsy Bear: Thanks.

Kula: I gotta tell you that, I found a real name.

Oopsy Bear: But Gaia, but...

Kula: It's Kula. I shut down the teddy bear for you and I found a real name.

Earth Star: I don't understand, when I'm in the virtual world it brings me machine guns.

Kula: That's good of you.

Oopsy Bear: I'll talk to you when it has a attack, Kula.

Kula: Thanks.

To be continued...


	3. Seeing is Believing

(two days later)

Earth Star: At least the real name of Gaia is Kula Diamond.

Oopsy Bear: From now on kid, call her Kula because she discovered her real name.

Earth Star: Yes, let's get some money.

(at the science classroom)

Teacher: The equal amount of fat producing weight gain, including...

(thirty minutes later, inside the tower)

Kula: I'm here. I'm inside the tower.

(at his room)

Oopsy Bear: I know that. If the tower is rumbling, I'll go for your help.

Kula: Sure.

Oopsy Bear: Thanks, Kula.

(at the lunch bar)

Chef: Which food do you like?

Oopsy Bear: I would like to have a Mini-Burger and a Steak Salad.

Chef: Sure.

(Three hours later)

Oopsy Bear: That's cool, Kula. I know that- What the? The blackout. Hurry, kids. Use the candles! You get to our rooms while Earth Star and I will shut down the tower.

Student: Okay.

(at the factory)

Oopsy Bear: I'm here.

Earth Star: Let's get started.

(at the Desert area)

Earth Star: Kula!

Kula: Hi, gangsters.

Earth Star: There's no time to chit-chat, Kula. There's a blackout in the entire college.

Kula: Why?

Earth Star: Because there's a attack.

Kula: Hurry.

Oopsy Bear: Mine and him appears in green in the map while you appears in yellow as well.

Kula: I know that. Let's get to the activated tower to reduce the blackout.

(at the house)

Student: Not here.

Other Student: Me neither.

Student: The car, they have lights here.

Other Student: Let's go.

(at the rocks)

Oopsy Bear: I'm waiting...

Earth Star: Look who's here, a customer.

EVE: Hi, I'm the good guy. But the EVE what you're looking for is a bad guy.

Earth Star: I'll help you.

EVE: Thanks.

Earth Star: Get Kula out of here.

EVE: Sure. Hey, kid! Get to the tower now!

Kula: Okay.

(inside the tower)

Kula: I hope is not too late.

(at the car)

Student: Move it!

Other Student: Go on, you ringmaster!

(shutting down tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(at home)

Student: At last, light at night.

Other Student: Thank you, kid.

(at the lab)

EVE: You ready to the trip to the past, you too?

Oopsy Bear: Sure.

EVE: Return to the past now.

(one day later)

EVE: I'm EVE, I come here to help these two fight that EVE.

Kula: Nice to meet you. You're welcome to join my team.

EVE: Thanks.

(at the pool)

Earth Star: We did it, we finally reduced the blackout.

Oopsy Bear: Go on, Earth Star. Hey, EVE, have you met you in the desert area?

EVE: Yes, I did.

Oopsy Bear: I'll help you stop the EVE what I'm looking for.

To be continued...


	4. Holiday in the Fog

(at the bench)

Oopsy Bear: She's a terrorist.

EVE: Yep, the real one is a terrorist, not me.

Earth Star: Keep it down, you too. Now, let's say if the fog appears at college, it means there's a attack.

EVE: Oh, right. I have a laser beam gun. But I need a FAMAS gun.

Earth Star: Now, we are warriors, we will make it a power of three.

EVE: We are assassins now!

Oopsy Bear: You said it kid.

(at his room)

Oopsy Bear: Kula, good news. EVE has a FAMAS Gun for use in the virtual world.

Kula: Do you really think so?

Oopsy Bear: Yes. If the fog appears, then the activated tower is located in the Forest area.

Kula: Okay, then.

Oopsy Bear: If I see the fog, it's time to deactivate the tower.

Kula: Yes.

(at lunch)

Oopsy Bear: For now, let's eat.

Earth Star: Yes. (chews)

(three hours later)

EVE: Good night. (fog appears) Time to roll out.

Earth Star: Let's do it.

Oopsy Bear: Okay.

(at the factory)

Oopsy Bear: I'll meet Kula in the forest area.

(at the lab)

Oopsy Bear: Kula.

Kula: Here I am.

Oopsy Bear: Kula, are you in the forest area?

Kula: Yes.

Oopsy Bear: I'll meet you there.

(at the scanner)

EVE: Okay, let's do it.

Oopsy Bear: You're on, newbie.

Earth Star: Are you afraid? Get in there.

EVE: Okay.

(at the forest area)

EVE: We can fight some bad guys.

Oopsy Bear: Cool.

(at math test)

Kid: The fog, it's coming.

Teacher: Run! The fog is coming!

(at the trees)

Earth Star: Take this!

EVE: Kula, you're up. I'll help you.

Oopsy Bear: The tower is in the bridge of this area.

(at the stadium)

Student: Try to put a towel on every door.

Other Student: Good idea.

Kid: Hurry!

(at the tower)

Oopsy Bear: Your turn, Kula.

Kula: Okay.

(still at the stadium)

Kid: The fog won't hold on much longer.

Gym Teacher: Noo!

(inside the tower)

Kula: I'll help them.

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear A-C-!-D.

(the fog stops)

Kid: The fog stopped.

Gym Teacher: You're safe.

(shutting down tower)

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(end)

Oopsy Bear: Return to the past now!

(at the library)

Oopsy Bear: Let's see, Math Problem Moments.

Earth Star: Let's buy it.

(at his room)

Oopsy Bear: Kula, I been there to the forest area of this world.

Kula: Good.

To be continued...


	5. Log Book

(at home)

Oopsy Bear: Where's my parents?

Cheer Bear: Over there.

Oopsy Bear: See you at the graduation.

(at his room)

Earth Star: I'm a frog, look!

Oopsy Bear: I heard you.

Earth Star: Okay, Okay.

Oopsy Bear: Kula.

Kula: Earth Star is wearing a frog costume.

Oopsy Bear: I know.

Earth Star: Yes. Kula, The tower is at the Desert area.

Kula: Yes. The tower is located at the bridge of this area.

Earth Star: I will meet you there if the school bus is heading to the police station so they can take these kids into custody.

Kula: Okay. Let the other heroes uses the DVDs to stop the school bus.

Oopsy Bear: You're the best.

(at the lunch room)

EVE: So, the school bus is taking these kids to the police station so they will take them into custody?

Earth Star: Depends on the attack in the virtual world.

EVE: Right.

(inside the tower)

Kula: I'm in the tower, in the desert.

(at his room)

Oopsy Bear: Fine. Leave this to them.

(at the garage)

Stile: The bus, it's moving!

Jim: Hold on!

(back at his room)

Oopsy Bear: It's Sin, it's launching a attack. Kula?

Kula: Yes?

Oopsy Bear: The attack is launching, which area is the tower?

Kula: The Desert area.

Oopsy Bear: Okay. Ready, kids?

EVE: You said it.

(at the factory)

Oopsy Bear: It's the log on my computer that causes the bus to move.

Earth Star: I know. Let's do it.

(at the Desert area)

EVE: The tower is at the rocks.

Oopsy Bear: You can count on me.

(at the highway)

Students: Help!

Bus Driver: They're taking me to the Police Station.

(at the sands)

Oopsy Bear: The Log of this attack is ''Protect the stars''.

Earth Star: As well as ''Reverse a clock''.

EVE: Okay. That's the two logs of this attack. Let's get Kula in the tower.

Kula: Okay.

(at the bridge)

Jim: Noo! It can't be!

Student: The bus is 12 miles away from the police station.

(on the way to the tower)

Oopsy Bear: Sandstorm! Look out.

Kula: Okay, Oopsy.

Oopsy Bear: The AK-47 takes care of me. Hold on tight.

Kula: The sandstorm... It stopped.

Oopsy Bear: Let's move until the sandstorm comes back.

(at the tunnel)

Students: Only 5 miles left.

(at the tower)

EVE: The tower is safe, Kula.

Kula: Thanks.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

(at the toll)

Students: It stopped. Thanks.

(shutting down)

Kula: Tower deactivated.

Computer: Return to the past now.

(at the lunch room)

EVE: The bus stopped, and the attack is stopped.

Oopsy Bear: Okay. I get it.

EVE: Kula, I know the way to materialize you.

Kula: What's that?

EVE: Materialization.

Kula: That's amazing, I can't wait to meet you here on Earth.

EVE: Well, I gotta test it first.

Kula: That's incredible! Thank you.

To be continued...


	6. Big Bug

(at the Desert area)

Earth Star: (shot) Take that! Thanks, Kula.

Kula: Okay, I gotta take over.

(30 minutes later at his room)

Oopsy Bear: The time that... Them!

EVE: What?

Oopsy Bear: Them. Period.

EVE: Ooh. Now, the only question is... Where Oyster's twin?

Oopsy Bear: You mean Slippery Jack? He's at the funeral.

EVE: He cannot speak up because he's obeying the ancients.

Oopsy Bear: That's why. He's mute until his twin comes.

EVE: All right. Kula, any word for his twin?

Kula: Nope, but she's still at the concert tour with the others.

Oopsy Bear: I'll wait for you. I gotta get to class.

Kula: Okay.

(at the lunch room)

Oopsy Bear: I don't get it, the bus is heading the reverse side and the other on the same side.

EVE: Okay, Sin will be waiting to move the train itself.

Oopsy Bear: I don't know.

Earth Star: Don't worry, kid. The people will be safe here.

EVE: The reason why you refer Kula as Gaia because she's artificial intelligence.

Oopsy Bear: Yes, just at first. When she shuts down the tower the name is now Kula.

EVE: Okay. I was mistaken.

(30 minutes later)

Oopsy Bear: It's time.

EVE: The train is at the reverse side and the other is at the same side.

Earth Star: I'm ready to defeat Sin, Kula.

Kula: Okay, I meet you in the Desert area.

(at the factory)

Oopsy Bear: I'll start it up. You take care of Sin's monsters.

(at the desert area)

Earth Star: Where are you? The tower, is in the the wall of this area.

Oopsy Bear: I know. EVE, get him.

EVE: Okay.

Kula: I better get rid of two trains.

DJ Puff Ball: Whoa, there. Where do you think you're going?

Kula: To the tower of course.

DJ Puff Ball: You cannot go without the ID Card?

Kula: Go home. (kick)

(in the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

(at the subway)

Jim: The train.. It stopped.

(shutting down)

Kula: Tower deactivated.

Computer: Return to the past now!

(10 hours later)

Earth Star: When Kula was reaching to the tower, she encountered DJ Puff Ball, a fat toad.

Oopsy Bear: Is that so?

EVE: I think so. Kula?

Kula: Yes?

EVE: DJ Puff Ball came to the desert area to ask for the ID card.

Kula: That's correct.

Oopsy Bear: You're the hero.

To be continued...


	7. Cruel Dilemma

(at the forest area)

Oopsy Bear: We ride!

Earth Star: No, we do not ride. Ow! That hurt. The branch tripped me.

Oopsy Bear: Look out!

Earth Star: What? Noo! (died)

(at the scanner)

Earth Star: Go home, kid.

(at the branches)

Oopsy Bear: Move it, kids. (died) No!

(still at the scanner)

Oopsy Bear: I tried...

Earth Star: You okay?

Oopsy Bear: Don't worry about me.

EVE: What happened to you?

Oopsy Bear: I got devirtualized.

EVE: One of Sin's monsters got you.

Oopsy Bear: Yes.

Earth Star: Go home, Sin.

Oopsy Bear: Well, Sin is about to take over the forklifts when it's gets dark. Look at the time, kids. Better get back to class.

(at lunch room, fifty-five minutes later)

EVE: A new customer. DJ Puff Ball?

DJ Puff Ball: Yes?

EVE: I want to know, you want to join the team?

DJ Puff Ball: Thanks. But, I'll go to the forest area when the forklifts move at night.

EVE: I'll join you soon. Right now, I gotta talk to Kula on my computer.

(at his room)

EVE: Kula? What's the status of the next Sin attack?

Kula: The attack will occur at night.

EVE: It takes days for me to have you materialized.

Kula: Materialization?

EVE: Yes.

Kula: It's gotta be exciting for me to go back to life on Earth.

EVE: I knew you could do this. First, I gotta test your materialization program for many times.

Kula: Well, things changed.

EVE: You should stay in the tower.

Kula: Okay, I'll stay until you arrive here.

EVE: Thank you so much, Kula.

(at the race track)

Stu: And now, the first ever forklifts from the Saint Judith College is here! The forklifts allows to throw away garbage and send them in the truck. Any questions?

EVE: Yes, the forklifts heads to the factory when there's a attack?

Stu: No, silly. That's it for now.

(at his room)

EVE: Kula, let's do it. Testing. (beeps) No! It failed.

Oopsy Bear: Here, put a few candy on the keyboards by dropping them.

EVE: Sure. (drops candy) Now what?

Oopsy Bear: Press one of the boards.

EVE: Okay. (beeps) You're a genius! I did it. Kula, this first attempt at the test is successful.

Kula: Good.

(three hours later)

Oopsy Bear: Oh, look at the forklifts, and they're on the way to the factory. Battle stations!

EVE: What? The attack?

Oopsy Bear: Yes, Sin is controlling both forklifts.

Earth Star: DJ Puff Ball?

DJ Puff Ball: Yes, sir?

Earth Star: Time to stop Sin.

DJ Puff Ball: Yes, kid.

(at the factory)

Earth Star: EVE, get to the scanner room while Oopsy Bear and I will use a UZI with the DVD launcher to get rid of the forklifts.

EVE: Okay, kids. Get the forklifts out of here.

(at the scanner)

EVE: Do it.

DJ Puff Ball: Alright, kid. Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the forest area)

EVE: Kula! I'm in here!

Kula: Okay, the forklifts are here.

EVE: Find the tower while I get rid of criminals.

Kula: Got it.

(at the homes)

Stu: The forklifts! Noo! They're getting away!

Student: What, the forklifts are gone?

Stu: Yes!

(at the branches)

EVE: Go home! (gunfire) Okay, Oopsy Bear you're up.

(at the scanner)

Oopsy Bear: I'm here for backup.

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the trees)

EVE: My head. Oopsy! Oh, great.

Oopsy Bear: Look out!

EVE: Don't worry about me! (gunfire) Yes! How many life points left?

DJ Puff Ball: 55 life points left, EVE.

EVE: What the? (gunfire) Yes, the drone is destroyed, and I can't grip myself with these!

Oopsy Bear: I got you, EVE! No! What have I done?

EVE: Noooooo! (died)

(at the tower)

Kula: Let's go, Oopsy.

Oopsy Bear: I knew that.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: EVE is gone to the digital void.

Kula: I know. Return to the past now.

(one hour later)

DJ Puff Ball: EVE is gone.

Oopsy Bear: Maybe I accidentally pushed her finger.

Kula: I will track her in the digital void.

DJ Puff Ball: Sure.

(at the scanner room)

EVE: Where am I?

Earth Star: In the scanner of course.

EVE: Thanks, DJ Puff Ball.

DJ Puff Ball: You're welcome. Ready to go home?

EVE: Sure thing, boss.

(at the sewer)

DJ Puff Ball: Want some candy?

Oopsy Bear: Sure.

To be continued...


	8. Image Problem

(at the ice area)

Kula: Lead the way.

EVE: Take this! (gunfire) You can go inside now.

Kula: Thanks.

EVE: (hears cracks) What's that?

(inside the tower)

Kula: I'm here. Any word for the second attempt on this test?

DJ Puff Ball: No. I haven't.

Kula: I thought so. (hearing a scream) What was that?

DJ Puff Ball: EVE, answer me. Materialize her.

Kula: Okay.

DJ Puff Ball: Materialization complete.

(at the scanner room)

DJ Puff Ball: EVE.

(at the nurse room)

DJ Puff Ball: Kula heard her scream and I don't know what thing is at?

Nurse: Okay.

(at the tall ice)

Kula: The guardian... I better get going.

(at the lunch room)

DJ Puff Ball: You okay back there?

EVE: No. I'm upset about this game.

DJ Puff Ball: When Kula heard a scream, I had to abort this mission.

Principal: Come to the office now!

EVE: Go home, kid.

(at the principal's office)

Principal: Shame on you. You disobeyed the commands. I will call your friend right now.

EVE: Not my friend.

Principal: Excuse me?

EVE: I said not my friend!

Principal: I will permanently suspend you if you do that!

EVE: Get out, you liar!

Principal: No! (died)

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: Well, Kula. EVE is kinda upset. Don't you think?

Kula: I dunno.

DJ Puff Ball: Are you out of this tower?

Kula: Yes.

DJ Puff Ball: You shouldn't leave this tower, Kula.

Kula: I know. Are you okay with the others.

DJ Puff Ball: Yes, I think that guardian putted the good EVE in a coma, something to do with this. (interrupted)

EVE: We have to go to the factory now.

DJ Puff Ball: No, I won't allow you to do that. It's too dangerous.

EVE: I have to go to the scanner room, now!

DJ Puff Ball: I already told you that, EVE. Do not go to the factory until there's an attack.

EVE: It's important for me, I have to go to the scanner room.

DJ Puff Ball: You should go home in the ship, to cool you down. Yes, yes, a very good upgrade.

Oopsy Bear: (door open) Time to go, kid. What the heck?

EVE: No! What did I do with my life?

Oopsy Bear: You threatened to kill the principal, you say bad things to the students? Shame on you, kid! Get out.

Earth Star: Better get out of here.

DJ Puff Ball: Sure. (door closes)

(at the park)

DJ Puff Ball: I'm a DJ, of course. I had three sisters and four brothers.

Earth Star: The first level of this game, SNK vs. Mortal Kombat is Teh Forum.

DJ Puff Ball: Not that, kid. Relationships between them.

(at his room)

Oopsy Bear: I better get going. (door opens, finds the room broken) Oh, no! All of his equipment! EVE is up to no good.

EVE: Are you going to the factory or not?

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: Be good, EVE.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer...

EVE: Not this time, pal! (door opens)

DJ Puff Ball: Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the ice area)

Earth Star: What happened to EVE?

Oopsy Bear: I don't know. The good one is at the ice tower, not that tower where Kula left.

Earth Star: She's inside of the guardian.

(at the scanner)

EVE: I'm angry. Let's see, if I pull one of the plugs on one of the scanners, then nobody can be materialized.

(at the tunnel)

Oopsy Bear: Kula, be careful.

Kula: Hi, Oopsy. I'll try.

Earth Star: I'll use the AK-47 on one of the criminals. Oopsy Bear, don't make a sound.

Oopsy Bear: I'm gonna put on a pistol on the criminal. 3... 2... 1... go. (gunshot)

Earth Star: Now is their chance! Go! (multiple gunshots)

Kula: Hurry up, EVE is gonna disconnect the scanners!

Earth Star: Okay, what's the guardian?

Kula: A digital jail, adapted that put them into a coma.

Oopsy Bear: We gonna get rid of this red flaming ball. (gunshot) I can't kill that thing with all of my weapons.

Kula: I can create a clone, a false image of her. I can try to convince the guardian that it's mistaken.

Earth Star: Let's do it, Kula.

Kula: I'll try. (singing) Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back that once was mine... (guardian explodes)

Oopsy Bear: Good work.

(still in the scanner room)

EVE: One down, two to go. I'm rich!

(at the top of the ice tower)

Oopsy Bear: EVE.

EVE: Where am I?

Earth Star: Don't have time, we better put an end of the other EVE.

Kula: The other one is disobeying his orders, I can feel that's something wrong.

Earth Star: DJ Puff Ball is locked up in the lab. If the other one destroys the last scanners, it's all over.

EVE: The other, the other what? Who wants to destroy the last scanner?

Oopsy Bear: The other, you.

(gets ready to destroy the third scanner)

EVE: (growls) I'm so proud of it! Let's destroy the last scanner!

(at the balcony of the ice)

EVE: If we don't manage to stop Sin at all cost, I'm serious. I don't know how many life points left.

Earth Star: Okay, you go. But first, you must learn how to devirtualize yourself. The question is how.

EVE: You armed, aren't you?

(prepares for the demolition)

EVE: You know what? You can kiss them goodbye!

Other EVE: I'm free!

EVE: What?

Other EVE: Yes, me! You look just like me when having a bad day.

EVE: Make me!

Other EVE: Kiss this!

EVE: That hurt!

DJ Puff Ball: EVE, what are you doing?

EVE: You again! Come here, kid!

Other EVE: DJ, look out!

DJ Puff Ball: Bombs away, worthless liar!

EVE: What, no! How dare you, kid!

(at the lower level of the ice tower)

Earth Star: Oopsy Bear, hurry and get Kula to the tower before the scanners destroyed for good.

Oopsy Bear: Come on, Kula. Time to stop her for good.

(during the battle)

EVE: I will kill you, EVE!

Other EVE: Noo!

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(falling down)

DJ Puff Ball: Return to the past now!

(three hours later)

EVE: I finally stop the bad EVE. I guess we can continue on the journey to stop Disney XD and Sin.

DJ Puff Ball: Let's start the materialization test one more time.

Oopsy Bear: Why bother? Deal with it.

DJ Puff Ball: I guess deal is a deal.

(at the gym)

Earth Star: EVE, I guess you belong to the team now.

EVE: Yes! Yes! I finally have a digital card on my PSP!

To be continued...


	9. End of Take

(at the school play)

DJ Puff Ball: And now, the moment is here! The single, ''What's inside the Traffic''!

(one hour later)

EVE: I hope the director is filming this set on the stage.

Oopsy Bear: I sure hope so.

EVE: No, silly. The stage is at the factory where the attack begin.

Oopsy Bear: The attack will be the one of the alien runner.

Earth Star: Are you deaf? Speak up, you two!

EVE: I don't speak hard.

Oopsy Bear: Speak up!

EVE: No, I don't trust WALL-E.

Oopsy Bear: You don't trust him?

EVE: No. Because WALL-E is a traitor to the brothers and sisters.

Oopsy Bear: If I record this episode, I upload them onto YouTube, people will be happy for sure.

(at the factory)

Director: We will make the movie on the set.

Producer: Why?

Director: Because the script is on.

(at his room)

Oopsy Bear: Any word for the attack?

Kula: Nope. The attack will be here when the runner will be possessed by Sin.

Oopsy Bear: Okay. I'll keep an eye.

(at the factory, at night)

Earth Star: The runner is possessing, let's get out of here. (gunfire) Shotgun time!

Oopsy Bear: Bombs away.

DJ Puff Ball: I'm here! What is this runner doing here! Get out! I better run!

(at the third floor of the factory)

DJ Puff Ball: EVE, the runner is going to attack me!

EVE: I'll take over from here! (shot) Die!

DJ Puff Ball: Faster, EVE! Earth Star: Take over from here!

Earth Star: I better get Oopsy Bear to the scanner.

(at the scanner)

Earth Star: Ready, Oopsy?

Oopsy Bear: Ready.

Earth Star: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the ice area)

Kula: Welcome, Oopsy Bear.

Oopsy Bear: The tower is throughout the area.

Kula: Lead the way.

(at the corridor)

EVE: Want some blood, bombs away! (boom)

DJ Puff Ball: No, don't shoot, just run away!

(eight hours later)

Director: Okay, boys and girls, time to finish the movie.

Producer: This runner is not here.

Director: Where's the runner?

Producer: I don't know.

(at the corridor of the ice area)

Oopsy Bear: Kula, find the tower while I kill some criminals. Impact! (shot)

(at the two towers)

Kula: I better choose one.

(at the security room)

Director: What have you done with the runner?

EVE: I don't know, he wants to kill me.

Director: I see. Hey, you! I created you! You have to obey me, you hear? (died)

EVE: Noo! Help the director by destroying that thing!

(on the way to the two towers)

Oopsy Bear: I can't do anything but to die myself. Take that! (gunshot) I missed! (died)

(at the security door)

DJ Puff Ball: The runner got me! Help me!

(at the two towers)

Kula: The second tower. Got it.

(inside the second tower)

Kula: If I deactivate the wrong tower, the attack will not stop, is that clear?

Earth Star: Careful.

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

(still at the door)

DJ Puff Ball: Noo! The runner is serious!

(inside the tower)

Kula: Sorry, I chose the wrong one. Wait. I finally stopped Sin. Return to the past now!

(at the lunch room)

EVE: I'm sorry for taking away the alien runner.

Director: That's okay.

EVE: Autograph?

Director: Sure thing.

EVE: Thanks, kid.

(at the park)

EVE: The tower just deactivated just in time.

Oopsy Bear: Kula is still in the ice area.

EVE: Good thing.

To be continued...


	10. Satellite

(at the park)

EVE: Where's M-O? (floats) What the heck was that? Ouch! My butt hurts. Hey, Oopsy?

Oopsy Bear: What?

EVE: Have you seen M-O? My servant.

Oopsy Bear: No. I haven't. He's at home, in the ship.

EVE: Yes. Look at the time, boys. Time to get to class.

(few hours later, at his room)

EVE: Any news?

Kula: No. Not at all

EVE: I'll deal with the sponsor ''No More Guards, No More School''.

Kula: Yes.

EVE: I have to stay to fight the guards. Send in Earth Star and Oopsy.

Kula: Alright.

(at the park)

Oopsy Bear: Let's look at the sky.

Earth Star: The Satellite, it's here on the sky!

Oopsy Bear: I better warn DJ Puff Ball.

(at the outside of the building)

All: No more guards, no more school! (repeating) No more guards, no more school!

EVE: I can't stand it! No more guards, no more school!

Principal: Not feeling like it? Keep repeating the phrase!

(at the factory)

DJ Puff Ball: At last! The satellite is at the top of Earth.

Oopsy Bear: Go for it.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the ice sector)

Kula: Oopsy, Earth Star, you're here!

Oopsy Bear: Better get to the tower. EVE is having a good time promoting the stuff.

Kula: The attack is the satellite killing people.

(at the gate)

EVE: Please sir, this is an emergency!

Principal: Enough already.

EVE: It's a emergency, sir! The satellite is at the sky and its about to kill people to stop them from moving.

Principal: Why you!

EVE: Listen to me! We have to get out of here! Now!

Stu: I'll help you.

EVE: Thanks. (runs)

(at the park)

EVE: The satellite locked the target is me! Evade! (evades) Happy now?

(at the fountain)

Kula: Where is the tower?

Earth Star: The tower is located inside if you see the red light, Kula.

Kula: Okay. I better see.

(at the bushes)

EVE: There's bunnies in the bushes.

Stu: What?

EVE: Just kidding. Your son will be so happy.

Stu: Yes. Look out! (evades)

(inside the fountain)

Kula: You're right, I found it!

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

DJ Puff Ball: Return to the past now!

(few hours later)

Kula: Sin was able to control the satellite.

EVE: I know. I better get to class with all of my buddies.

Kula: Have fun.

To be continued...


	11. The Girl of the Dreams

(at the samurai exhibit at college)

EVE: And now, my armor of the day is from Raven Industries is here.

Students: Cool.

EVE: For example, it's used to kill people with stealth.

Student: What is that armor.

EVE: It's for my collection.

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: Are you all right, Kula?

Kula: Yes.

(at the mountain area)

Kula: The pulsations are nearby. Is this funny.

DJ Puff Ball: Sure is.

Kula: (cracks) What was that? (screaming)

(three hours later)

Stu: The armor of the day is here. Raven Company presents the new armor of a lifetime.

EVE: So, Kula uses this when she's little.

Stu: Think so?

EVE: Yes.

Stu: Let's talk about it later.

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: Kula? Answer me already! The ball of fire blocks communication with her.

Oopsy Bear: I get it now. The guardian again.

(at the exhibit)

Stu: Earth Star is about to get the... No! The armor came alive.

(at someone's room)

DJ Puff Ball: Kula? You're safe!

Kid: Not Kula. Fievel.

DJ Puff Ball: Look at me, Kula. Devirtualization will give you amnesia and the shock that causes you to lose your memory. But you have to trust me!

Kid: Let go of me. My name is not Kula, it's Fievel.

DJ Puff Ball: The armor! No, Sin, nobody can catch me!

(at the plaza)

DJ Puff Ball: Faster, Fievel!

Fievel: Help!

(at the principal's office)

Principal: The armor belongs to you?

EVE: Yes, to the collection to the exhibit?

Principal: Who stole it?

(at the waiting room)

Oopsy Bear: Look, kid. We better go to the factory.

(at the principal's office)

EVE: What is it?

Oopsy Bear: You gotta stop the armor.

EVE: The armor is possessed by Sin?

Earth Star: Yes.

Oopsy Bear: I'll go to the factory. You kill that armor before it finishes you off.

EVE: Yes. I will.

(at the factory)

Fievel: That factory looks strange.

DJ Puff Ball: Follow me.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: There it is, Fievel. That's were you in. Does it ring the bell at all?

Fievel: That Sin is controlling the samurai? You know what, you can stop sending attacks by putting an end of the virtual world. Destroy it now!

Earth Star: Wait! Hold it, DJ.

Oopsy Bear: Look at me, DJ Puff Ball!

DJ Puff Ball: What?

Oopsy Bear: Kula's at the mountain area.

DJ Puff Ball: Look at her, she's right in front of you!

Oopsy Bear: Go back to Earth, will you?

(at the scanner)

Oopsy Bear: Kula is inside of the ball?

DJ Puff Ball: Yes. I'll start it.

Oopsy Bear: You coming?

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the mountain area)

DJ Puff Ball: Can you see anything?

Oopsy Bear: Yes, DJ. Mountains. Lots of them.

DJ Puff Ball: I'll track that tower that Sin had activated. If you're not Kula, then we gotta... Fievel, come back here!

(at the bathroom)

EVE: The armor is killing me! Help!

(at the stone hill)

Earth Star: My head. I found the ball that we are looking for.

Oopsy Bear: Found it.

DJ Puff Ball: Kula.

(at the hallway)

EVE: At last. DJ Puff Ball, any news?

DJ Puff Ball: (on phone) Fievel is on his way to the office. I took him to the factory.

EVE: He's gotta tell the cops everything. I better get back to work.

(at the bridge)

Oopsy Bear: I found the ball.

Earth Star: That ball is blocking communication with Kula.

Oopsy Bear: That's the guardian, the same monster that imprisons EVE.

Earth Star: She save her that she has the wrong prisoner.

Oopsy Bear: But Kula is a prisoner this time. All you can do is force. (gunshot)

Earth Star: Stop shooting at the guardian! It's no use. The guardian is invincible, Puff Ball!

DJ Puff Ball: Wow. He must designed a program. If is a program, I should be able to..

Earth Star: Speak up, kid.

DJ Puff Ball: Oh, great.

(at the cafeteria)

EVE: Lock up the lunch room!

Stu: All right.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: You think that someone blew the entire cover by talking to the perfect stranger, but it's not Fievel, it's EVE! Oh, by the way, the tower is at the forest area.

(still in the area)

Earth Star: How do you like that idea?

Computer: Loading complete.

DJ Puff Ball: It's ready. Here goes.

Earth Star: A clone of Kula. That was despicable.

DJ Puff Ball: Patience, kid. (guardian explodes)

Earth Star: Thanks.

DJ Puff Ball: Get her to the tower now! She's got to regenerate herself!

(at the tower)

DJ Puff Ball: She's not in a coma anymore. Kula got 30 life points back again.'

Kula: You found me. What about the guardian?

Earth Star: It's okay. Better get to the forest.

Oopsy Bear: Destination, The Forest.

(at the forest area)

Oopsy Bear: I'm here.

DJ Puff Ball: EVE is doing everything we can to stop her armor.

Earth Star: Faster!

DJ Puff Ball: The cops are here with the principal and Fievel by punching a code and Sin's monsters. Two blocks. Watch out or else the game is over.

(at the lab)

Fievel: There! It was right here. The Sin thing.. but I don't know how, but he wants to destroy it.

Principal: You know what to do.

(at the branch)

Earth Star: Impact! (died)

Oopsy Bear: Noo.

(at the lab)

Principal: Come along now.

DJ Puff Ball: I'm sorry, sir. But the friends are in peril and I cannot abandon them. What the? Let me go! Are you deaf?

(at the tower)

Oopsy Bear: The tower is safe.

Kula: Thanks.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(at the gym)

EVE: The armor is killed. Thanks.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: (screaming) Return to the past now!

(few hours later)

Principal: Oopsy Bear, you did great getting the armor back.

Oopsy Bear: Thanks.

(at the lunch room)

EVE: Fievel, you have a same personality as Kula.

Fievel: Thanks. See you later, EVE.

EVE: Farewell, Fievel.

Oopsy Bear: The armor has been defeated. Thanks for your help.

EVE: You're welcome.

To be continued...


	12. Plagued

(at the ice area)

EVE: Kula, all clear. Materialize me.

Kula: Okay. Let one of the monsters devirtualize you.

EVE: Thanks. (died)

(at the scanner)

EVE: Okay. You can go back to the tower, Kula.

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: Okay. Kula, we finally materialized EVE because she was unable to materialize herself.

Kula: A bug causes for ability loss.

EVE: The genetic code... It belongs to Fievel.

Fievel: Hi, kids.

EVE: Hey, Fievel. Any word for Tanya?

Fievel: Nope. I better go to the lunch room.

EVE: Okay, I better get to class with all of my buddies.

(at the sewer, three hours later)

EVE: Oh, no. The rats are here! I'll hold them off, and you run for it.

Oopsy Bear: Okay.

DJ Puff Ball: Send Kula in.

EVE: If the number of rats increases when every shot is taken then is my secret weapon is a camera. If not, that's it, then we better send Elton the Cat in.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: Okay, Kula. Two kids are on the way. The tower is at the Desert area.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the desert area)

Kula: Welcome, kids.

Earth Star: EVE is getting rid of the rats.

Oopsy Bear: And the Krabe is creating a cliff! Look out!

Kula: Okay. If we fall down, then I'll create a floor. (falling down) (singing) Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back that once was mine. The floor is created. Hang on tight.

Oopsy Bear: Where's the ladder? How many life points did you use?

Kula: 50 life points.

Oopsy Bear: You created a floor and there's no ladder?

Kula: There's one. It's located in the top of the cliff.

Oopsy Bear: No! Sin is possessing rats all over the college.

Kula: I can't defeat a bad guy but a creativity and the fly attack just like K'.

Oopsy Bear: Kula, jump on your shoulder and get to the second floor of the cliff.

Kula: Are you crazy?

Oopsy Bear: The machine gun will get rid of the Krabe. It has 120 life points.

Earth Star: Take that! (boom)

Oopsy Bear: Finish him!

Earth Star: Die! (boom)

Kula: The cliff is gone! The tower is here.

Oopsy Bear: The cliff is turned back into a floor with a corridor.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(at the library)

EVE: What happened? The rats are gone.

Fievel: That's a good thing.

(few hours later)

Fievel: I better get home. See you tomorrow.

EVE: Thanks.

Oopsy Bear: The rats decreased when bullets are taken.

EVE: Do this college have a arcade open for weekends and holidays?

Oopsy Bear: Maybe three years later.

To be continued...


	13. Swarming Attack

(at the park)

EVE: I better find Kula's single hair fast.

Oopsy Bear: Which one?

EVE: Single hair for Kula. Just in case if Kula is deleted a day later.

Oopsy Bear: DJ Puff Ball is drunk.

Earth Star: DJ Puff Ball? What about him?

(at his room)

EVE: Kula, are you at the forest area?

Kula: Yes. The attack method is Sin is going to create over thirty beehives to kill people at college.

EVE: I'm not afraid of bees, except for the virtual world.

Kula: I don't remember.

EVE: Remember what? You had your memory erased after Earth Star boots up a supercomputer, didn't you?

Kula: Yes. I had my memory erased after someone boots up that computer.

EVE: Oh. Okay.

Fievel: Hi, kids.

EVE: Fievel, at last.

Fievel: I wanted to know how is things coming along?

EVE: Great.

Fievel: I better get to class.

EVE: Have fun. Kula?

Kula: Yes.

EVE: Let's test out the materialization program, shall we?

Kula: Okay.

EVE: Let's do it. (beeps fails) No.. It failed!

Kula: What?

EVE: The test failed.

Kula: Try again.

(at class)

Teacher: Here now, the math is simple, mix it with the billions that 1999x3000=? is harder.

EVE: I don't know that number. (rings)

(at the park)

EVE: The bees are here. Battle stations!

DJ Puff Ball: The bees?

EVE: Yes, and they're attacking me!

DJ Puff Ball: Head to the factory.

(at the factory)

DJ Puff Ball: Stu is all alone with Fievel.

Kula: Yes.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the forest area)

Kula: The tower is at the tall trees.

EVE: Leave it to me.

Earth Star: Hear it. That's the pulsations.

Oopsy Bear: Let's head to the tower.

(at the campus)

Stu: My back! My back has a bee infection! Run, everybody!

Didi: Stu, the bees are here!

Stu: I know.

(at the branches)

Earth Star: My guitar will help speed things up.

Kula: The tower is one mile away.

Oopsy Bear: Run, kid, Run!

(at the cafeteria)

Fievel: Help! The bees are here! Evacuate the area!

(at the tall trees)

Kula: The tower is here. But there's water in here. Let me handle it, Oopsy. (singing) Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back that once was mine.

Oopsy Bear: This singing creates a log as a stairs.

Kula: Yes. Be right back.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

DJ Puff Ball: Return to the past now.

(few hours later)

DJ Puff Ball: Fievel, your friend, Tiger.

Fievel: Tiger's a big cat friend. He's at New York City.

EVE: Thanks for everything, Fievel. See you tomorrow for the next Sin attack ever.

Fievel: No problem.

EVE: Bye.

(at his room)

Kula: The bees are destroyed and Sin has been defeated.

EVE: Okay. The next attack is about the demolition of the entire campus.

Kula: Okay. Thank you EVE.

EVE: You're welcome.

To be continued...


	14. Just in Time

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: Scanners verified. Codes configures. Program initiated. Ready, Kula?

Kula: Okay.

DJ Puff Ball: Let's do it. (beeps success) It's working. The hair is materialized.

(at the park)

DJ Puff Ball: Hi, kids.

EVE: Well. You materialized her?

DJ Puff Ball: Yes, with her hair.

Earth Star: You materialized the hair?

DJ Puff Ball: Yes.

Oopsy Bear: Kula did it.

(at his room)

Kula: The hair that you materialized is a backup code that uses one hair for restoring and recreating the code by the strand of hair.

DJ Puff Ball: Kula, you're right. I shouldn't press the Annex button?

EVE: The annex button during the test that Kula deactivates the tower, she will be deleted.

Oopsy Bear: Meaning...

DJ Puff Ball: She will disappear forever.

(at the lunch room)

Fievel: Hello, kids.

EVE: Fievel, thanks for the welcome. Good news. The attack that you're about to witness is the buildings throughout the college will be destroyed.

Fievel: I better keep an eye.

(three hours later)

Principal: Attention, college students, the buildings will be demolished and will be reopened until further notice.

EVE: Off to the factory.

DJ Puff Ball: I can't go without Stu.

(at Stu's room)

DJ Puff Ball: We better get out of here.

Stu: Why?

DJ Puff Ball: Because the buildings is gonna be destroyed.

Stu: Okay, let's go, kid.

DJ Puff Ball: See?

(at the lab)

EVE: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the forest area)

Oopsy Bear: The tower is at the second tree on the left.

Kula: Okay. Here comes one.

Earth Star: Ready?

Kula: Sure.

EVE: We're almost done with the debugging.

Kula: It's no use, EVE. Ready for my last run?

EVE: No, don't do it, Kula.

(at the locker room)

DJ Puff Ball: It's creating a mass destruction.

Stu: Try the other way.

(at the second tree)

EVE: Let's see. No, it failed again!

Kula: See?

EVE: No, Kula, you can't go. I need to reboot the program.

(inside the tower)

Kula: Goodbye, EVE.

EVE: No! Kula, don't do it!

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(at the infirmary)

DJ Puff Ball: The buildings stopped.

EVE: Return to the past now.

(six hours later)

DJ Puff Ball: It wasn't your fault.

EVE: It was my fault. For the strand of hair.

Earth Star: Wait a sec, didn't you know the hair contains the entire genetic code?

EVE: Her computer code, yes, but..

Earth Star: Is it possible to reverse things and recreate Kula's code by the strand of hair?

(at the scanner)

EVE: Here goes.

Computer: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

EVE: It's working! The codes are restoring. Let's open.

Kula: EVE. I'm ready for my materialization now.

EVE: Kula, I'm so happy you're safe!

Kula: Did you miss something?

EVE: No, I thought I never see you again.

Kula: Thank you all.

To be continued...


	15. The Trap

EVE: At least Kula is safe. Although. Shall we practice on the ice corridor after class?

Oopsy Bear: Sure. Fievel left college to meet up his parents.

EVE: Next attack will be too many booby traps throughout the factory facilities except the lab and the scanner.

Oopsy Bear: Okay, we better practice on defeating one of the ninjas in the ice area after class.

(few hours later)

EVE: The factory has booby traps, time to go. You go to the scanners and I will stop the C4 with Puff Ball.

(at the elevator)

Earth Star: What happened?

Oopsy Bear: I don't know. The water's falling! Go to the scanners via the ladder.

(at the ladder)

Earth Star: DJ Puff Ball, help!

DJ Puff Ball: Enter the code for the scanner 109.

Earth Star: 1.. 0.. 9. Now what?

DJ Puff Ball: Press the open button?

Earth Star: Are you in the lab?

DJ Puff Ball: Yes.

Earth Star: Thanks.

(at the scanner)

Earth Star: How?

DJ Puff Ball: The detour. Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the desert area)

Earth Star: Oopsy Bear's all alone in the elevator.

Kula: The tower is somewhere.

Earth Star: That's all we need, a seperate path.

Kula: The monster is here!

Earth Star: Hold them off!

Kula: No. (singing) Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back that once was mine... Heal that has been hurt, change the fate's design, save the has been hurt, and bring back that once was mine...

Earth Star: The path is lowering. Run, Kula, run!

Kula: Now! (jumps)

(at the elevator)

Oopsy Bear: Help me!

EVE: I'm coming! The water is here! The rate of this attack is high.

Oopsy Bear: I need backup!

EVE: Okay. Open the ceiling.

(at the scanner)

EVE: Get inside.

Oopsy Bear: Okay.

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the rocks)

EVE: Finally made it. Earth Star and Kula needs our help!

Oopsy Bear: Coming, Kula!

Kula: What is it? EVE, you're here.

EVE: Don't have time! We gotta stop the booby trap!

Kula: The life-point loss rate is too high. Careful. You have 25 life points left.

Earth Star: Wanna celebrate your birthday after stopping the booby trap?

DJ Puff Ball: Kula, 80. Earth Star, 15. Hurry up, kid!

Kula: Sure. Time to go.

Earth Star: Die! (boom) Help! (died)

Oopsy Bear: Nooo!

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula, Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(at his room, five hours later)

EVE: Happy Birthday, Kula!

Oopsy Bear: It's your birthday. Happy Birthday.

Fievel: Kula's birthday?

EVE: Fievel, you're here for a birthday of Kula.

Fievel: Yes.

Earth Star: Come, join the celebration of Kula's birthday.

To be continued...


	16. Laughing Fit

Oopsy Bear: We defeated the legendary EVE, two are remaining, Sin and the guardians.

Earth Star: EVE is alright, she wandering in the college.

Oopsy Bear: Cheer her up.

(at the park)

EVE: Leave me alone, I'm taking a time-off.

Oopsy Bear: No, you can't take that time-off. The show will be held tomorrow.

EVE: The next Sin attack that the laughing gas will be touch people and stops temporarily after pouring water on their body.

Oopsy Bear: You can go back home.

EVE: See you guys tomorrow on the show.

Oopsy Bear: Alright.

(at EVE's home, five hours later)

EVE: M-O?

M-O: Yes, your highness?

EVE: I better go tomorrow to the show. Thanks, you know you can cheer me up.

(at the rehearsal)

Earth Star: The beer is here, and the sunshine is about to- (laughing)

Stu: What's going on? Stop laughing! (pouring)

Earth Star: (laughing stops) Where are we? Oh, yes. The sunshine is about to go where DJs rule.

Stu: Thanks, Kid.

(at the neighbor's house)

EVE: Where's my aunt. Never mind, she died.

Didi: Did your aunt died.

EVE: Yes of cancer.

Didi: Come in. Have your seat.

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: Kula, the laughing gas hit Earth Star.

Kula: I know.

DJ Puff Ball: The show starts at 1:20 at the Opera House.

Kula: I'll track them.

(at the show, few hours later)

DJ Puff Ball: We go to the factory, let these three do the trick.

Oopsy Bear: Okay. (reading) Beer. Does she drink beer. I think the DJ does.

Stu: Ah, my DJ. Lend up the hand.

Oopsy Bear: I don't think- (laughing)

Stu: Everybody is laughing at me now!

EVE: Help him, he's laughing. (pours)

Oopsy Bear: I think the gas is controlling me.

EVE: What the heck? (laughing)

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

Computer: Data transfer problem.

(at the mountain area)

Earth Star: Puff Ball! I'm weak. I better trick them. (gunshot) Take that.

Computer: Virtual overall damaged. Virtual overall damaged.

Kula: Is that you?

Earth Star: Kula, are you there. (gunshot at the block)

Kula: What is that?

Earth Star: Better get out of here.

(at the sewer)

DJ Puff Ball: (dives) What are you gonna do? Die trying or laughing. I better act fast. (swims)

(at the mountain bridge)

Kula: You must understand. See the pulsations? It will lead them to the tower.

Earth Star: I'm too lazy. Maybe because there's a problem to the transfer.

Kula: OMG! A labyrinth.

(at the show)

EVE: The gas is over this place.

Oopsy Bear: Hurry up- (laughing)

Stu: (pours) Here.

Oopsy Bear: Let's get out of here!

(at the labyrinth)

Earth Star: We're lost. Without him, we're done for.

Kula: Wait. The tower is at the exit.

Earth Star: I'm staying.

(at the sewer corridor)

DJ Puff Ball: Help me- (laughing)

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated. Return to the past now.

(at the show)

EVE: And now, a review on the stage. Beer and wine is for DJs only.

Oopsy Bear: Thanks to the DJ, beer and wine belongs to the another DJ.

To be continued...


	17. Claustrophobia

(at the ice area)

EVE: Take this. (boom) It creates acid every time I shoot.

Oopsy Bear: The sword.

(in the bridge)

Kula: Okay, I'm heading to the tower.

Earth Star: Good luck, princess.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(few hours later)

EVE: The next attack on the list when the college students lock themselves up with electricity in the lunch room, then three hours later, it collapses.

Oopsy Bear: Let's hear it.

(at his room)

EVE: Kula, the next attack is when the students get locked up with electricity in the lunch room, then few hours later, it collapses. That's when the next Sin attack happens.

Kula: I know. The tower is at the forest area.

EVE: Got it. E.P.C.O.T. It stands for Enter Police College Of Tinseltown

Kula: You know faster than supercomputer?

EVE: Yes.

DJ Puff Ball: The lunch room is going to lock up with electricity in 5 minutes.

EVE: Be right there.

(at the lunch room)

Stu: It's Sin! I can't get out of the lunch room.

Jim: Me neither.

Earth Star: Stu, no! That hurts! (shock)

Stu: That's what happens if you touch that door.

Earth Star: Okay. Don't touch the door.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the forest area)

Kula: Let's hear it.

Oopsy Bear: Let's get in the tower. Go with EVE.

Kula: Alright.

(at the roundabout)

DJ Puff Ball: No!

Kula: (singing) Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back that once was mine... I'll get here in time. Bye-bye.

EVE: Nooooo! What are you doing, Kula? Get yourself killed?

(still in the lunch room)

Earth Star: It was all his fault. The attack was right.

Stu: Tommy did that.

Earth Star: If the attack worsens, then it won't stop.

(at the pond)

Kula: (singing) Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back that once was mine...

EVE: Go save the friends.

(inside the tower)

Kula: I hope we get here in time.

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(few hours later)

EVE: Time to move on. Ready for the materialization test?

Kula: Ready. (beeps)

EVE: No. It fails.

Kula: Don't worry.

DJ Puff Ball: You should ask Fievel.

EVE: Alright.

To be continued...


	18. Amnesia

(at the science class)

Teacher: And now, the nanobots will help combat disease.

Oopsy Bear: It looks like gel.

Teacher: Any questions?

DJ Puff Ball: Nano circuits comes from boards, ROMs and circuit gears.

Teacher: Correct.

Oopsy Bear: Alright. (pushes) That hurts, DJ.

DJ Puff Ball: Sorry.

Oopsy Bear: Get a load of that, DJ.

Teacher: It's a class, not a comedy club.

(at the park)

EVE: It's so psychological.

Earth Star: I give this.

Oopsy Bear: Here.

Earth Star: That hurts. You put your bar in my forehead.

Oopsy Bear: Sorry. Ow! That hurts!

EVE: Are you okay?

Oopsy Bear: It's my head! Ow! (fainted)

Stu: What is it?

EVE: Oopsy's passed out.

Stu: I'll take him to the infirmary.

(at the infirmary)

Doctor: Come in.

Fievel: Hi, Oopsy.

Oopsy Bear: Where am I?

Fievel: In the infirmary.

Oopsy Bear: What infirmary? What's my name?

Fievel: Oopsy Bear.

Oopsy Bear: Oopsy Bear?

Fievel: I'm Fievel. Nice to meet you.

Oopsy Bear: My head!

Fievel: Oopsy, are you okay?

Oopsy Bear: Leave me alone.

(at the park)

EVE: It's Oopsy! Hey Oopsy!

Oopsy Bear: Leave me alone, Emo!

EVE: Is Oopsy okay?

DJ Puff Ball: I don't know.

(at the hallway)

Doctor: Can't you see it's the ultimate epidemic?

EVE: I don't know.

Doctor: It is! Trust me!

(at the science class)

EVE: Mr. Wong?

Teacher: Where am I?

EVE: You will be alright.

DJ Puff Ball: I'll extract the info.

EVE: OMG, what is this ugly creature?

DJ Puff Ball: They're nanoviruses, and Sin used them to give people amnesia by attacking memory cells.

EVE: Well, let's hear it for the next Sin attack.

DJ Puff Ball: Let's get out of here.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: Kula, the next attack began when Oopsy Bear got amnesia.

Kula: No activated tower either in the Forest or the Mountains.

DJ Puff Ball: I'll take over to the Desert and I'll send both of them to the Ice.

(at the sewer)

Oopsy Bear: My brain is hurting!

EVE: (flashback) Thanks, you know how to cheer me up.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the fountain)

DJ Puff Ball: Take the access on the left.

Earth Star: Right, DJ.

DJ Puff Ball: Anything new?

Kula: No word. No vibrations at all.

DJ Puff Ball: Careful.

(at the snow tower)

EVE: Where are you, crabby? Die! (shot)

(at the lab)

Oopsy Bear: What am I doing here? What kind of place is this?

DJ Puff Ball: Can't tell you now. We got a emergency.

Oopsy Bear: I don't know anything but I have to something very important to do here. Tell me what it is?

DJ Puff Ball: Sure, why not. Once you're in the virtual world, you gotta do something amnesia or not.

Oopsy Bear: What's the virtual world.

DJ Puff Ball: It's a.. look. You see it behind you? You gotta slide up one level. From there, you will see three scanners. Get one of them and just wait.

(at the tunnel)

EVE: Earth Star, over here. I found Kula.

Earth Star: Any news, Puff Ball?

DJ Puff Ball: One, Kula's on the way to the tower...

Earth Star: And Two...

DJ Puff Ball: Two, Oopsy's on the way.

Earth Star: Oopsy? I'll wait for him here.

EVE: Better rush.

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the river ice)

Oopsy Bear: My butt!

Earth Star: Welcome to the world, Oopsy.

Oopsy Bear: What is this place? What are we here for?

Earth Star: To fight.

Oopsy Bear: To fight? I don't know how to fight.

Earth Star: Yes you do know how to fight. You just forgot, that's all. I'll regain your memory.

(at the bridge)

EVE: I'm sick of two enemies on two allies.

Kula: Let's get rid of one enemy. (singing) Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back that once was mine. Hurry, it will last for six minutes.

EVE: Die! (shot) Get in the tower.

(at the fountain)

Oopsy Bear: It ended?

Earth Star: Let's go home.

Oopsy Bear: How?

Earth Star: Magic.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(few hours later)

Teacher: Nanobots that combat disease.

Oopsy Bear: Let's try to cook it.

Teacher: What are you doing? How dare you destroy the equipment. It's gotta be a punishment that will not forget.

Oopsy Bear: I sure hope not.

To be continued...


	19. Killer Music

(at night, at his room)

Oopsy Bear: I'm trying to study.

Earth Star: Yay! Correct my grammar. (listening to music)

Oopsy Bear: Go to the another room then.

(at someone's room)

Earth Star: Turn it up. My ear. (died) (music playing)

(eight hours later)

Oopsy Bear: Earth Star! Speak up!

DJ Puff Ball: Wait. If Earth Star faints while the music is going on, it calls for Sin's next attack.

Oopsy Bear: Take him to the hospital.

DJ Puff Ball: Alright, Oopsy.

(at class)

Teacher: The scientific moment... What is it now?

EVE: It's him. Sorry.

(at the outside building)

EVE: I'm sorry, Earth Star. I promise you feel better soon after Kula deactivates the tower.

Oopsy Bear: I hope he will get better soon.

(one hour later)

EVE: Stu? Stu, speak up! Ah, oh no! The music makes my stomach upset.

(at the hospital)

Oopsy Bear: No. I can't believe this.

DJ Puff Ball: Hey, Oopsy. I spoke to Kula. Sin launched the next attack. The big problem is in order for Earth Star to recover from a coma is to go to the virtual world. So let's go.

(at the infirmary)

EVE: Hey, DJ, how's Earth Star?

DJ Puff Ball: (on phone) His heart is getting weaker and weaker

EVE: Stu's got the same symptoms. It's spreading.

DJ Puff Ball: (on phone) It could be the epidemic started by Sin!

EVE: Did you reach Kula?

DJ Puff Ball: (on phone) I did, get to the factory now!

Doctor: Oh, no. Stu! This way. Gently. (music plays) My head! (died)

EVE: I better get out of there! It's the music!

(at the lab)

Computer: Connecting... Connecting...

DJ Puff Ball: Kula, I'm at the lab.

Kula: Hurry, the vibrations is strong.

DJ Puff Ball: Oopsy's coming soon. Stay where you are. EVE, what's your problem?

EVE: (on phone) It's the song ''DJ, Turn it Up''.

Oopsy Bear: Ah, great! That's the song I downloaded from the web in the morning!

EVE: (on phone) Sin formats the song and it spreads throughout the entire world.

DJ Puff Ball: A deadly melody.

Oopsy Bear: Send EVE if she gets here in time.

(at the scanner room)

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the mountain area)

Oopsy Bear: Over here, Kula!

Kula: Yes?

Oopsy Bear: The leader name is Krystal.

Kula: Who's Krystal?

Oopsy Bear: Krystal is the guardian and the leader of Sin.

Kula: Let's go.

(at the lab)

News Reporter: The illness and the cause is unknown. According to the coma illness, the unknown illness is the music.

(at the inner mountain)

Kula: We found the tower, all the way from the moving floors.

Oopsy Bear: Ah, great. It's too far.

Kula: Look out, a block!

Oopsy Bear: No! (died)

DJ Puff Ball: You're out of bounds for five minutes.

(at the lab)

EVE: I'm here. What's the problem?

DJ Puff Ball: Oopsy's frozen solid and Kula's all alone.

EVE: I'm ready to go.

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the center course)

EVE: Over here.

DJ Puff Ball: 30 seconds to go.

EVE: I knew that.

(at the lab)

News Reporter: The unknown cause that makes the rate higher and- (music played)

DJ Puff Ball: I better turn off this music. (stopped) (music played) Ah, my head! Ouch!

(at the edge of the area)

EVE: Hurry, Oopsy, the rate for this attack is high.

Oopsy Bear: Alright. Triplicate! (shot) I missed. (died)

(at the scanner, music plays)

Oopsy Bear: Ah, no! My ear is gonna blow! (died)

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: I gotta enter a coordinates for the return trip... Launching! I did it. I did it. (died)

(at the moving floors)

EVE: Hang on tight, Kula. (flying)

Kula: Thanks, gangster.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(at night, one day later)

Earth Star: DJ, turn it up up up up up.

Oopsy Bear: I'm trying to study.

Earth Star: It's the new song ''Deaf'' by Elton the Cat feat. N.W.H., it's incredible.

Oopsy Bear: Later. I'm trying to study for the Executive order.

Earth Star: Thanks.

To be continued...


	20. Frontier

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: It failed. Kula, why is the test failed?

Kula: I don't know.

DJ Puff Ball: I gotta meet you.

(at the lab)

EVE: Hi, DJ. Ready for the cruise?

DJ Puff Ball: Yes.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Don't be afraid.

EVE: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

Computer: Data transfer problem.

EVE: No! Puff Ball, no!

Earth Star: Without a trace of Puff Ball, he's serious.

Kula: He's in the unknown area.

Earth Star: Okay. How do we get him back?

Kula: By deactivating four towers, with that, each one tower is deactivated then the scanner memory will add. It's gonna take time.

EVE: Time for what?

Kula: Well, it's gonna take time for me to deactivate one tower per area, according to Puff Ball, all of the evening. I'm off.

(inside the tower at the desert area)

Kula: Tower deactivated.

EVE: Good work, Kula. Time to go to the forest.

(at the lab)

Earth Star: Time to go back to college. Keep an eye on Kula, make sure she doesn't get caught by monsters. Without deactivating the three remaining towers, then DJ Puff Ball will die in vain.

EVE: Okay. I'll keep an eye on her.

(at the class)

Teacher: Puff Ball?

Earth Star: Sorry, he's in the infirmary, getting caught up with him?

Teacher: Very funny. Next.

(at the forest area)

EVE: Are you alright?

Kula: A little worried. But he's alright.

EVE: Go deactivate the tower and get to the ice area. Look out, Kula. Jump to the platform.

(inside the tower)

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(at the lab)

EVE: How's going?

Oopsy Bear: Kula's doing everything she can. You should go to class, this will take your mind off.

EVE: Alright. See you later if there's an emergency with Kula. Call me in case of the emergency.

(at the class)

Teacher: The internet goes live at the end of the 20th century. It began four years before the 21st century and the public world wide web starts in 1996.

(at the ice area)

Kula: I'm 1 mile away from the activated tower.

Oopsy Bear: Get inside the tower and deactivate it.

(inside the tower)

Kula: Tower deactivated.

Oopsy Bear: Memory recovered. Only one more to go.

(at the mountain area)

Kula: (gasps) The activated tower is blocked by Sin's monsters.

Earth Star: Well?

Kula: Sin got the message. If I don't deactivate the last tower, we're done for and we lose Puff Ball for good.

Earth Star: Shall we call EVE?

Oopsy Bear: Leave her alone.

Earth Star: She said in case of emergency.

Oopsy Bear: Okay.

(at the hideout)

Kula: Puff Ball is beginning to lose life points.

Earth Star: He's losing one life point per minute.

Kula: I can't do anything but getting killed.

Earth Star: Let's hear it for Kula's emergency.

(at the class)

Teacher: History is about- Yes? Go ahead, we're listening.

EVE: Yes?

Earth Star: (on phone) Bring Puff Ball's laptop. It's in his room. Bring it to the factory. Don't let the principal get you.

EVE: Okay. I'll do it. Sir, may I please go to the infirmary?

(at his room)

EVE: Found it.

Jim: Hey, you! Where do you think you're going?

EVE: To put it in the locker room.

(at the lab)

Earth Star: EVE?

EVE: (on phone) I got caught. But I don't want to talk to you.

Oopsy Bear: I'll deal with Fievel.

(at the park)

Oopsy Bear: You gotta help me, Fievel.

Fievel: I'll talk to the principal.

(at the principal's office)

Principal: You disobeyed the order.

Jim: According to the school rights, a five hours of detention.

Principal: Enough.

Fievel: It's all about her.

Principal: Behave yourself.

(at the lab)

EVE: I'm back. Let's plug in the laptop and hope.

Earth Star: Kula, EVE's back. It took one hour for her to come back.

Kula: I'll explain later.

(at the bridge)

Kula: I better get to the tall mountains.

(at the tall mountains)

Kula: I'm here. The monsters will be here in ten minutes.

EVE: I'll transfer Oopsy.

Kula: You gotta choose one of the codes carefully.

EVE: Alright. Transfer...

Earth Star: Hurry up, already!

EVE: Go! (beep) Not enough memory. All we need is 97 bytes.

Earth Star: I got an idea.

(90 seconds later)

EVE: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the hidden passage)

Oopsy Bear: (shot) Kula, you're safe. Go get DJ Puff Ball back.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

EVE: We finally did it. We recovered all of the scanner memory we can.

(at the unknown area)

Kula: Puff Ball, wake up.

DJ Puff Ball: Kula! I knew you can do it!

Kula: Time to go home, Puff Ball.

(at the scanner room)

DJ Puff Ball: Thanks.

EVE: Ready to go home?

(at his room)

EVE: How's this cruise?

DJ Puff Ball: Fantastic!

EVE: I better go home.

Earth Star: Thanks for my help.

EVE: You're welcome. DJ Puff Ball, sorry for this problem with the scanner.

DJ Puff Ball: That's okay.

To be continued...


	21. The Robots

(at the basketball court)

Audiences: Puff Ball! Puff Ball!

DJ Puff Ball: I did it! I'm a champ.

EVE: Thank you DJ.

DJ Puff Ball: The next Sin attack is when the robots are created itself.

EVE: That's nice.

DJ Puff Ball: Alright. During the time, I better get to Earth Star.

EVE: Have fun.

(at his room)

Earth Star: Well, any word for the upcoming attack?

DJ Puff Ball: It takes place when the robots are create itself by Sin.

Earth Star: We better get to class.

(few hours later)

Oopsy Bear: Let's try again on the robot basketball game.

Audiences: Oopsy! Oopsy! (booing) (gunshot)

Oopsy Bear: The robot has a gun! Run!

DJ Puff Ball: The robot does has a gun. Time to go.

(at the boys room)

Student #4: What the?

DJ Puff Ball: You got to get out of here now!

Student #4: Why?

DJ Puff Ball: See for yourself. (door broken) See? The robot is here, go!

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: The robots unplug this? No.

Earth Star: Not again. I can't send to the virtual world without the checksums.

DJ Puff Ball: Plug in the checksums.

Earth Star: Done.

DJ Puff Ball: Loading is done. Ready to start the cruise? Kula?

Kula: I know, the tower is in the spinning floor in the mountain area.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at his room)

Stu: Well?

EVE: We gotta test the robotic bee in order to stop the first robot who shot the ball.

Stu: Okay.

(at the park)

EVE: Sin, don't hurt him. Now's your chance, Stu!

Stu: Go!

EVE: Run!

Stu: I putted this robotic bee on his back.

(at the lab)

EVE: How's Earth Star?

DJ Puff Ball: He only got 25 life points left.

EVE: Time to go.

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the corridor)

Oopsy Bear: It's a nightmare.

(at the creation room)

Oopsy Bear: And they can't stop making robots.

(at the mountain area)

Earth Star: Help!

EVE: Need help? You asked for it.

Earth Star: Kula, hurry, jump carefully.

(at the spinning floor)

Kula: I did it.

EVE: Go.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(few hours later)

DJ Puff Ball: It's a cheat in the game of robotic basketball game.

Earth Star: It's gotta be a new day tomorrow.

To be continued...


	22. Zero Gravity Zone

(at the race track)

Oopsy Bear: (running) Go for strike, DJ Puff Ball. Ow! I tripped!

DJ Puff Ball: Better luck next time.

Oopsy Bear: I missed the foot.

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: Listen up, gangster kids, the next attack that the gravity goes zero and fall up to the sky by itself but I can create the anti-zero gravity zone via a program.

Oopsy Bear: Oh. Alright. Kula?

Kula: Yes.

Oopsy Bear: I'm not going to the virtual world because of this soccer game.

EVE: Too bad.

Earth Star: I'll handle it.

Kula: Thanks.

(few hours later)

DJ Puff Ball: Go to the factory.

EVE: Okay.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: Kula, the attack will begin in five minutes.

Kula: Yes.

DJ Puff Ball: I better remind Oopsy to stay away from the outside of the building.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the mountain area)

EVE: Welcome back, DJs and gangsters, let's kick some butt, shall we?

Earth Star: Yes, but first, let's pick Kula up.

EVE: I'm on it.

(at the second course)

Oopsy Bear: Yes?

DJ Puff Ball: You gotta get to the building.

Oopsy Bear: Why?

DJ Puff Ball: Because Sin is gonna control the entire college.

Oopsy Bear: OK, I'll try.

(at the mountain city)

EVE: Look, a army of hornets are here! Change tactics.

Earth Star: You run faster and wait for Kula, don't let your life points run out.

EVE: Yes. I better use a dual-machine pistols.

Earth Star: You upgraded your weapons during Kula's birthday?

EVE: Yes, with 60 ammo on each gun that gives me 120 ammo in total.

Earth Star: Time to use a FAMAS grenade launcher. Die! (shot) No, a hornet rate is too high.

Kula: (singing) Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back that once was mine... Heal that has been hurt, change the fate's design, save that has been lost and bring back that once was mine... (falls down)

EVE: Kula, no!

Earth Star: It was all her fault.

DJ Puff Ball: Kula!

Earth Star: Sorry. I should have protected her.

Kula: As soon you start crying, let me know.

DJ Puff Ball: Kula, thank god you're safe. (nervous laughing) Just kidding. You're safe, Kula.

Kula: I know. Pretty strange.

(inside, ten minutes later)

Oopsy Bear: No, the entire team. (gets out)

DJ Puff Ball: I told you not to leave the building!

Oopsy Bear: Sorry.

DJ Puff Ball: Get to the tower Kula.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(few hours later)

Oopsy Bear: I'm sorry for stopping the game.

EVE: That's okay, bud. Go for it, kid.

To be continued...


	23. Routine

(at the forest area)

EVE: Time to rock n roll, DJ bag! (shot)

Oopsy Bear: Kula. Get to the tower while I take care of the criminals.

(inside the tower)

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(at the tree corridor)

EVE: Did it so much.

DJ Puff Ball: Cool guys.

(at the lab)

EVE: My high score for today is five criminals.

DJ Puff Ball: EVE has raised a high score of five.

(at the park)

EVE: We did it. If Kula wants awesomeness, you asked for the superhero DJ Puff Ball.

DJ Puff Ball: Very funny.

EVE: See you after the park ballad.

(at the hallway)

Fievel: Hi, Puff Ball.

DJ Puff Ball: Hi, Fievel. Any news for this routine problem?

Fievel: I think Tanya is desired by someone.

DJ Puff Ball: That's the routine problem. See you.

(at the park, few hours later)

EVE: Hi, DJ Puff Ball.

DJ Puff Ball: Something wrong with this relationship, somehow.

EVE: This relationship is out of control, is like Slippery Jack smells like bleach?

DJ Puff Ball: Her twin? So what?

EVE: Slippery Jack is being controlled by the leader.

DJ Puff Ball: And my squirt and Panther Cap as well.

EVE: This means, they are in the..

Both: Unknown area!

DJ Puff Ball: I knew it. You are a lucky DJ.

EVE: Okay. It's Oyster. Pick up your phone.

DJ Puff Ball: Hi. Oyster? What? I'll be right there. Bye. Oyster wants to talk to me.

EVE: Good luck, DJ.

(at the graveyard)

DJ Puff Ball: Oyster.

Oyster: Where have you been?

DJ Puff Ball: I was going to say that.

(at the lunch room)

EVE: Go ahead.

Earth Star: DJ Puff Ball has a problem with Fur Foot's senses.

Oopsy Bear: But he will appear in the different channel of this world.

Earth Star: I know.

(one hour later, at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: So?

EVE: Take both of them, they need fun.

DJ Puff Ball: I don't think so! I'll take all three of them to the virtual world, that's an order! Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

Computer: Data transfer problem.

DJ Puff Ball: No.

(at the desert area)

EVE: Well?

DJ Puff Ball: There's a data transfer problem, somehow it changes the rules for this world.

EVE: Oh. I better take cover before I will disappear forever.

DJ Puff Ball: You asked for it, Sin.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Nothing in here.

(at the supercomputer room)

DJ Puff Ball: If you mess up the boards, you die, Sin. Let's see... Is this one, nope. Found it. (shocks) This chip is shocked. I better fix this data transfer.

(at the bushes)

EVE: I'm waiting. Blocks are here. Battle stations.

Earth Star: If you ask Oyster, you're dead.

EVE: Whoops. (gunfire)

(at the tower roundabout)

Oopsy Bear: Look at you.

DJ Puff Ball: The monster will kill you for good.

Oopsy Bear: Go! Ouch.

DJ Puff Ball: You lost 50 life points, Oopsy.

Oopsy Bear: You got out of the supercomputer room?

DJ Puff Ball: I did.

Oopsy Bear: Let's get out of here.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(few hours later)

EVE: Stu, Dil wants to talk to you.

Fievel: Hi, EVE, wanna have a sleepover at your home?

EVE: Yes. (bell ringing)

Oopsy Bear: Time for class.

EVE: Be right there. Thanks, Fievel.

(at class)

EVE: Fievel's a expert.

Earth Star: You said it.

To be continued...


	24. Rock Bottom ?

(at the park)

EVE: Great news, kids. The next attack that you are about to see is Sin will sink down the buildings.

Oopsy Bear: Sweet. Where did the buddy go?

EVE: He's meeting Elf Cup.

(at the outside of the building)

Earth Star: Uh.. Hello?

Elf Cup: What? Where's Oyster?

Earth Star: In the graveyard.

Elf Cup: Oh.

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: Kula? Answer me! This has blocked communications. It's Sin.

Earth Star: Elf Cup, this is DJ Puff Ball.

DJ Puff Ball: Elf Cup, you're safe.

Elf Cup: I missed you too.

DJ Puff Ball: See you at the dark side.

(at the seasonal building)

Stu: 10.. 11.. 12.. 13.. 14..

Elf Cup: Hi!

Stu: Elf Cup, I already told you not to- Elf Cup, a new customer.

Elf Cup: A temporary member.

(one hour later)

DJ Puff Ball: The buildings gonna sink. Time to fight them.

(inside the building)

Elf Cup: What was that. Help!

(at the other room)

Stu: 60.. 61.. 62.. Help me!

(at the top of the building)

Oopsy Bear: Go! (missed shot) Rats, I missed it.

Earth Star: Concentrate and try again.

Oopsy Bear: (shot) I did it.

Earth Star: Time to free Elf Cup.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: I can't talk to Kula. I'm having problems connecting her.

EVE: I'll do it.

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the mountain area)

EVE: Nooo! Kula, help! I can't hold on!

Kula: I got you.

EVE: Thanks, Kula. The tower is at the same location for the 18th attack.

Kula: You're right.

(at the moving floors)

EVE: Hang on tight, Kula. First, we need to take care of the bad guys.

Kula: You're right.

(at the mountain platform)

EVE: Go! (gunshot) I run out of ammo?

DJ Puff Ball: I'll reload. Reload complete.

EVE: Thanks. Die! (died)

Kula: No!

DJ Puff Ball: Use your creativity to protect yourself.

Kula: (singing) Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back that once was mine...

DJ Puff Ball: I need backup!

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: The problem you two, is EVE is devirtualized and Kula is all by herself.

Oopsy Bear: I'm ready to go. Come on, bud.

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the sinking room)

Stu: Help! It's me, Stu! An emergency is here at the college! Help! Help!

(at the circle bridge)

Earth Star: Go! (shot)

Oopsy Bear: Hurry, Kula will be running out of life points.

Earth Star: Kula, go to the tower, I can't go any further.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(few hours later)

Elf Cup: Sorry for this misunderstanding.

Earth Star: You are a expert in flute.

Elf Cup: Bye.

(at the graveyard)

Oyster: That DJ Puff Ball.

DJ Puff Ball: Here, a rose.

Oyster: Thanks.

To be continued...


	25. Ghost Channel

(at the ice area)

EVE: Hey, DJ! (gunshot)

Earth Star: I'll take care of the block. (gunshot)

EVE: Kula, Get to the tower.

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

(few hours later)

DJ Puff Ball: EVE, Oopsy, Earth Star? Where are you? In the alternate real world? Yes.

(at class)

Teacher: For the men and women that- For the men and women...

(at the park)

EVE: Like a broken player. Lasted for five seconds.

Oopsy Bear: Well?

(at the principal's office)

Principal: Where are these three kids?

DJ Puff Ball: I don't know.

Principal: For the last time, where are they?

DJ Puff Ball: I don't know. That's simple.

(at the basement)

DJ Puff Ball: So?

(at the desert area)

Kula: Nothing here.

(still in the basement)

Principal: No, nothing here. Come back here!

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: Nothing, Kula.

(at the mountain area)

Kula: I hope, that realizing that the power of the ghosts, are these kids, look like toadlets.

DJ Puff Ball: Did you capture that video via YouTube lately?

Kula: This bizarre video? Yes. Let me show you.

(at the soccer game)

Stu: And 1 and 2, and 1 and 2, and 1, and 2.

EVE: What the? These brats. Puff Ball, are you okay?

DJ Puff Ball: I'm fine. I spoke to Kula, a activated tower is near.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: It can't be. It's neither the real world nor the virtual world. It's a biggest dilemma.

Kula: The dilemma of Sin?

DJ Puff Ball: I'll go find out what are these ''brats'' coming from.

Kula: Too dangerous.

DJ Puff Ball: I can't let the trio get their hands of Sin. Do it.

(at the scanner)

Kula: Uhh... It's okay, Puff Ball. I started up the procedure, you can get in to the scanner. Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the suburban)

DJ Puff Ball: Ouch! My head. Kula? Of course not.

Fur Foot: Hey, Puff Ball.

DJ Puff Ball: I thought I never see you again, squirt.

Fur Foot: I missed you so much.

DJ Puff Ball: Ah, no!

Fur Foot: Come back!

(at the city)

DJ Puff Ball: No! Help me!

Puff Ball: I got you now.

DJ Puff Ball: Help!

(at Oopsy's room)

Oopsy Bear: This is it, EVE will be angry if she's late for class. Hi, EVE?

EVE: (on phone) We got a problem.

Oopsy Bear: What problem?

EVE: (on phone) My servant kept using the same gestures, like a phony reaction. M-O, you gotta do something!

Oopsy Bear: You should not stay here.

EVE: (on phone) I'm on my way.

(at the subway, one hour later)

Panther Cap: Speak up.

Fur Foot: I can't speak. There he is!

DJ Puff Ball: Ah, I'm sick and tired of this reaction. This way!

(at the station)

DJ Puff Ball: Fur Foot, looking for me? Alright. This way.

Fur Foot: Slippery Jack.

Slippery Jack: Yes?

Fur Foot: Get him!

(at the homes)

DJ Puff Ball: Help! There after them!

Oyster: Who?

DJ Puff Ball: Your twin! We better get out of here.

Oyster: Alright. (running)

(at the lab)

EVE: The virtual world doesn't exist anymore.

Puff Ball: This might be it.

EVE: DJ Puff Ball, you're here.

Puff Ball: I got a message from Kula, a activated tower.

(at the ice area)

Kula: The simulation bubble. I better check it out.

(still in the lab)

Puff Ball: You are a irresponsible, little liar.

EVE: I'm not. A kind young lady like Oyster.

DJ Puff Ball: Stop!

Puff Ball: You again!

DJ Puff Ball: This madness looks very bizarre! Please stop this madness!

Puff Ball: I'm not afraid of no disk jockeys.

DJ Puff Ball: It's me, DJ Puff Ball!

Puff Ball: It can't be! Noooo! (transformed)

Krystal: Noooo! Die! (sinister laughing) You are going to die!

DJ Puff Ball: Kula, help!

Krystal: All of you, kill them!

Slippery Jack: Yes.

Kula: (mourns) (bubble explodes)

Krystal: Noo! Nothing can stop me!

Fur Foot: My head hurts! (disappears)

DJ Puff Ball: Fur Foot, good-bye.

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: I did it, I defeated Fur Foot and Panther Cap as well as Slippery Jack. Only one more to go.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: One more target left.

(at the ice area)

EVE: I'm back.

Earth Star: Kula has successfully defeated the bad Puff Ball and Puff Ball finally defeated Fur Foot and Panther Cap. Only one more to go, which is the leader.

Kula: A army of blocks are here.

EVE: Let's hear it for a fresh start.

Oopsy Bear: Time to fight.

To be continued...


	26. Code Earth

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: Let's see. (beeps success) The test worked! Hi, EVE, The test has finally worked!

EVE: (on phone) Alright. I better talk to M-O in the morning, okay?

DJ Puff Ball: Okay. Bye.

(few hours, at the ship)

EVE: Good news. Kula will be here to come over to my home.

M-O: That's great.

EVE: Kula was working on computer.

M-O: She's welcome to stay.

EVE: Bye.

M-O: See you tomorrow, your highness.

(at the principal's office)

Principal: Who is your friend's name?

Oopsy Bear: Kula Diamond.

Principal: Your parents are responsible for them, so let me know we found her then we enroll her.

Oopsy Bear: Thanks.

(at his room)

Kula: Good news?

DJ Puff Ball: I can't wait to see me in here.

Kula: Great, I can't wait!

DJ Puff Ball: It's all here.

Kula: Alright.

DJ Puff Ball: The materialization takes place in the forest area, which is the place to be materialized for the first time in the flash.

Kula: Bye.

DJ Puff Ball: I'll see you after class.

(at the outside room)

Stu: Hey, you! Where are you going?

DJ Puff Ball: To class.

Stu: Tell the truth now!

(at the plaza)

Fievel: Stu? Any word for the three friends?

Stu: You mean EVE?

Fievel: Yes.

Stu: We will see about that.

(at class)

DJ Puff Ball: Kula's in danger.

Teacher: Go ahead, we're listening.

DJ Puff Ball: Uh.. The frog. (bell rings)

(at the hall)

Earth Star: Let me through. Coming through.

(at the other class)

Teacher: We're listening.

EVE: Yes, Oopsy?

Oopsy Bear: (on phone) Come to the factory now, it's urgent.

EVE: Be right there. Sir, may I please go to the infirmary.

(at the lab)

Kula: I'm at the tower, but it blocked by one of the monsters.

DJ Puff Ball: Don't worry. Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the forest area)

DJ Puff Ball: Get ready, we are launching this program immediately. Ah, no!

(movie scene)

DJ Puff Ball: I inserted a wrong DVD! A movie instead of a program. Stop! I gotta go back to my room.

(at the hideout)

EVE: Time to clean the mess.

Both, DJ, yes, DJ!

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: Found it.

Stu: What are you doing in your room?

DJ Puff Ball: I left something in my room. I.. I better go back to class now.

Stu: Not until you tell me a truth and this time, the principal is not coming for a rescue. Come back here you miserable little brat. Stop!

(at the locker room)

DJ Puff Ball: (tripped) No, my ankle!

Stu: Oh, DJ Puff Ball. I..

(at the infirmary)

Principal: Your paranoia is unbelievable. I will let you go.

K': Hi, I'm here for Kula.

Stu: Sorry, sir.

K': Not you, the principal.

Stu: Yes.

(inside the infirmary)

Doctor: It will take for the leg for a week or two.

DJ Puff Ball: A week?

Doctor: Hello, Stu.

Stu: I wanted to say, I'm sorry for saying bad things to you.

DJ Puff Ball: If you help me, I'll tell the principal everything.

Stu: Shake on it.

DJ Puff Ball: Can I go to the bathroom?

Doctor: I told you not to stay on feet. I'll get you a basin.

(at the park)

K': DJ Puff Ball, Is Kula here?

DJ Puff Ball: In the virtual world. Stop! In front of you.

(at the tower)

EVE: One hour is a long time to pick up a right DVD.

Earth Star: Don't panic, Oopsy. Cool idea for a cruise. (hears a shot) What the heck? Battle stations!

Oopsy Bear: Hurry, before the tower is destroyed.

(at the elevator)

DJ Puff Ball: The only way to stop Sin is to unplug it. But before we do that, we have to materialize Kula, and that's the important objective of today.

K': Well, Kula is at the virtual world.

DJ Puff Ball: Yes.

K': Who do we believe it.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: I'm back!

Kula: At last, are you all right?

DJ Puff Ball: It took one hour, sorry about that. Time to cross yo fingers it works alright. Launching...

(at the outside of the tower)

EVE: Follow me, kid.

Earth Star: Die, you ruthless cowboy! (died)

EVE: My turn. You want some? Bombs away! (died)

(at the scanner room)

EVE: Earth Star, are you alright?

Earth Star: This SinBall is unstoppable.

EVE: Oopsy's turn.

(at the trees)

Oopsy Bear: Nobody messes up with my friends! Trianglate! Impact! (gunshot) Go home.

DJ Puff Ball: Look behind you! Protect the tower.

Kula: The tower is not going hold up any longer!

Oopsy Bear: Leave it to me. (struggling)

DJ Puff Ball: Hold on, give me a minute! I'm almost ready, Kula! Get to the position of the platform! Well, are you ready to make a big climb or what?

Kula: Ready.

DJ Puff Ball: Here we go. Code Earth!

Oopsy Bear: Help! (died)

(at the lab)

All: Wow.

DJ Puff Ball: We did it, the mission is a success!

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Welcome to Earth, Kula.

K': Kula, let's go home.

Kula: I'm so happy I'm free!

K': I know you can do it. Time to go home. (everybody cheering)

To be continued...


	27. False Start

K': TIme to go home.

Kula: Okay.

DJ Puff Ball: I wanted here, and now, thank you all.

(one day later)

Teacher: Let's go, all of you.

Kula: I like it here.

DJ Puff Ball: Well, you like it too.

Fievel: I know you, you're Kula Diamond.

Kula: Yes I am. K' helped DJ Puff Ball devirtualize me with Code Earth.

Fievel: See ya.

(at the park)

EVE: How is our earthling doing here?

Kula: I'm finally free!

EVE: You're a fantastic genius!

Kula: You're welcome.

EVE: Wanna go to the factory to wipe off Sin?

Kula: Yup.

(at the factory)

Stu: Hey, gangsters.

DJ Puff Ball: Well, I want to get your job back by killing Sin once and for all.

(at the supercomputer room)

DJ Puff Ball: Goodbye Sin and good riddance!

Kula: Oh. (faints)

EVE: Turn the power on now!

DJ Puff Ball: (power on) Kula, oh no!

(six hours later)

Kula: Where am I?

K': With us.

DJ Puff Ball: Deep sleep huh? I'll take you home.

Kula: Yes.

(at the streets)

Kula: Hey, Puff Ball?

DJ Puff Ball: Yes?

Kula: Wanna take a picture?

DJ Puff Ball: Sure.

(at the ship)

Kula: Goodbye.

DJ Puff Ball: Good luck.

(at his room)

DJ Puff Ball: Listen up, this morning, Krystal will be here tomorrow in the morning to kill people, once Kula deactivates the tower, Sin will die. Who's up for the job?

Oopsy Bear: Me!

DJ Puff Ball: Good.

(at the lab, 6:00 am)

DJ Puff Ball: Launching program. Data recovery.

Stu: Don't tell me.

DJ Puff Ball: Not bad. Beginning analysis. That's fine, Kula, you can come back now. Let's see.

Kula: The problem is me, linking me to the supercomputer.

DJ Puff Ball: Wait, at first your memory has been erased and second, you are linked to the supercomputer by Sin. It gave you a virus.

Kula: Yeah, that's right.

DJ Puff Ball: It takes three months to find the anti-virus.

Kula: Yes.

DJ Puff Ball: Time to go to class.

(at class)

Teacher: Time to take our seats.

Kula: The fact that equals one that the direct sum for the non-principal and the way.. Of course. That is.

Teacher: Very nice. (hears scream)

DJ Puff Ball: It's her.

Teacher: Calm down. (gasps)

DJ Puff Ball: Out of my way, Time to go.

Kula: Right.

(at the park)

DJ Puff Ball: Go with EVE and Oopsy! I'll deal with him, K'.

K': You supposed to call me Rambo, got it.

DJ Puff Ball: Sorry. Time to get to work on killing the leader, Rambo.

K': Go for it.

Krystal: I will destroy you!

K': Not this time, pal.

Krystal: Ow! How dare you?

K': Not so fast, runt!

Krystal: You're irresponsible... (gunshot) I'm discipline...

(at the scanner)

DJ Puff Ball: Stu, I'm back! Krystal is here.

Stu: That's nice.

DJ Puff Ball: I allow K' to get some time. I decided to go with Earth Star and Kula.

Kula: Transfer me.

DJ Puff Ball: Are you crazy? What happens if Sin stop you from returning to Earth?

Kula: That's the risk to take. The priority is to stop Sin and put an end to it.

DJ Puff Ball: Alright. I'll send you to the virtual world.

(at the lab)

DJ Puff Ball: Kill one of Krystal's minions first. Get ready.

(at the scanner)

Stu: (gunshot) Nice going kid.

DJ Puff Ball: The activated tower is in the Ice area.

Stu: Where's EVE?

Earth Star: At college, fighting one of her minions.

Stu: I'm off.

Earth Star: Use the machine gun. Bye.

Stu: See you later.

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the ice area)

Kula: Ouch! My butt hurts. Maybe because the virtualization is strange.

Earth Star: Get used to it. Let's go.

(at the park)

Stu: Die! (gunshot)

K': Hey, Stu!

Stu: Yes.

K': EVE needs help.

Stu: I'm on it.

(at the other side of the park)

EVE: I can't hold up. Back-up needed.

Oopsy Bear: Die, you worthless mug!

Krystal: This is the best you got? Die!

(at the ice tower)

Kula: No!

Earth Star: I have 35 life points left. Go on, Kula.

Kula: (singing) Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back that once was mine...

(at the scanners)

EVE: Puff Ball, transfer me so I can help him.

DJ Puff Ball: Transfer, Scanner, Virtualization!

(at the tunnel)

Kula: Help!

EVE: I got you covered! (shot) Kula, go to the tower for this end of Sin easier.

(at the top of the tower)

Kula: Alright.

(at the park)

Krystal: Die!

K': No you don't! (gunshot)

Krystal: You're the filthiest... (gunshot) Irresponsible... (gunshot) Little fleabag!

(inside the tower)

Computer: Kula. Metal Gear... A-C-!-D.

Kula: Tower deactivated.

DJ Puff Ball: We did it! Sin is dying! We finally completed the mission!

(at the park)

Krystal: What? Nooooo! (died)

K': We did it! You're a best.

Ladies: My hero! (kisses)

K': Thanks, ladies.

Oyster: Puff Ball!

DJ Puff Ball: Oyster, a iPhone as a reward for stopping Sin?

Oyster: Yes.

DJ Puff Ball: Thanks a lot!

(few hours later)

DJ Puff Ball: Kula, we are restarting the materialization program right now. We must shut down Sin before it will be reborn.

Kula: But.. It's impossible. The virus is inside me, I can feel it.

DJ Puff Ball: We still gonna try it. Maybe we can treat here on Earth.

Kula: No, You can't terminate Sin and stop me at the same time.

EVE: Alright then, I'll materialize you so you can pay us a little visit, huh?

Kula: I have to stay here to fight Sin, until you find the anti-virus.

DJ Puff Ball: Kula... Ah, Kula.

EVE: Hey, It's Stu.

Stu: Thanks for wiping out Sin. My hero.

DJ Puff Ball: Thanks.

EVE: Time to head out home. See you if Sin is reborn.

DJ Puff Ball: Bye. See you later. By the way, we defeated all three important objectives. One, defeated the legendary EVE, Two, defeated Fur Foot, Slippery Jack and Panther Cap and Three, defeated Sin. We did everything.

EVE: Thanks. You're a hero.

DJ Puff Ball: And you're a hero. Bye.

Fievel: I miss you, EVE.

EVE: Sure you will, Fievel.

Fievel: (crying) Bye.

EVE: Thanks for killing Sin, Rambo.

K': You're welcome.

Earth Star: Bye, EVE. See you if Sin is reborn.

EVE: Sure I will. I'm going home.

All: Bye.

(at the beach)

DJ Puff Ball: A safe place to be, in the beach.

Earth Star: You said it.

The End.


End file.
